


【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 3）

by yayhahaha



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 18:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhahaha/pseuds/yayhahaha
Relationships: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	【WH】I'm Gonna Change You Like A Phoenix（Chap. 3）

我是諾桑伯蘭第五燧發槍團軍醫，什麼樣的傷都見過了，所以這沒什麼值得怕的。

John站在221B門外這樣對自己說。

他站在門外，腦子裡都是剛才那頓飯的情景。

Sherlock一直低著頭，他一直都該死的低著頭！

他小心翼翼地打開了221B的門。

Sherlock已經不在了。

餐桌上還放著那兩盤吃到一半的餃子，調料碟裡面的醋表面浮著一層薄薄的油花。

John沒心情洗碗，所以他把碟子疊在一起，就隨手把它們扔到洗碗盤裡，再擰開水龍頭，放了些水泡著它們。

他回到自己的房間裡，抱著抱枕，在想著今晚發生的所有事。

為什麼Sherlock無緣無故這樣說？是我買的餃子出問題了麼？哦John Watson你別太天真， Sherlock還不至於為了餃子翻臉的程度。還是我太天真以為我們真是很好的朋友？但這種問題不是應該在巴斯克維爾解決了嗎？[1]Come on John，你要是沒有遇上Sherlock Holmes，你到現在還是個可笑的不能從戰爭中抽離的瘸子。是不是他那兩年經歷了什麼？Sherlock說他習慣了一個人。那兩年我都沒有伴在他的身邊。

……

……

……

我不知道。

－

John被一陣腳步聲吵醒，他睜開眼睛。

天啊我睡著了嗎？

他走到窗邊。

天亮了。Sherlock呢？

起居室有人進來了，他穿著皮鞋，腳步聲很混亂。

也許那人喝酒了？

Sherlock？

John從床上爬起來，揉了揉快要睜不開的眼睛......

突然有一下重物撞擊的聲音，像是那人跌到了地上。

John打開起居室的門，看見一個不明的黑色物體臉朝下撲倒在地上，雙手撐著地面好像很想要努力地爬起來。

他用力一嗅，嗯，沒有酒味。

John啪一聲打開燈。

「Sherlock？」

「Sherlock？……Oh GOD！Sherlock你怎麼樣了？能聽見我嗎？Sherlock！」

John覺得自己的心臟跳得跟瀕死邊緣沒有分別。

他扶起Sherlock到沙發上坐下，Sherlock的臉上有好幾處瘀青，原本雪白的襯衫斑駁的染上了好多血跡，襯衫的下襬也狼狽地掛在了西褲外面，黑色的大衣濕透了，一頭原本柔順的卷髮被不知是水是汗浸濕得一縷縷的貼在臉上。

John？Sherlock想。

「不，Sherlock別說話了，趕緊來看看你的傷。」John把Sherlock大衣脫掉，用早上被Sherlock起床時踢到地上的毯子包著他，再扶他到沙發上坐下。

我的天啊！

John覺得自己的心痛的快要碎掉了。

他的偵探是那麼無力地窩在沙發內，他的頭因為痛苦而往後仰，靠在沙發背靠上。陽光從窗簾滲進房子裡，打在他的偵探的身體上，讓他的臉和脖子格外蒼白。一雙好看的眉緊緊擰著，破碎而滾燙的氣息間間續續地被胸膛擠壓出身體。

而當John一顆顆地解開襯衫的鈕扣，他覺得自己的呼吸要停止了。

左邊的肩膀和腹部分別有一大塊青紫的瘀傷，肋骨上有五道刀割的傷痕，有兩道止血了，另外三道還在往外滲血。哦右邊的上臂還有子彈擦傷的痕跡，子彈應該從不到十米的地方射出，以致強悍的能量把傷口周遭的組織都燒焦掉，皮肉往外翻捲，流出的血染遍了半件襯衫。

這該死的得多疼！

「Sherlock，你這傷得去醫院。」

「不…...」他的偵探的聲音是那麼虛弱無力。

「好吧Sherlock，我為我昨晚的表現道歉，現在你肯乖乖跟我去醫院麼？」

Sherlock在心裡翻了一百個白眼，然後掙扎著起來。

「噢不不不，好的Sherlock，只要你不亂動，不去醫院就不去醫院。」

Sherlock深吸一口氣：「你不是軍醫麼？」

「是的我是軍醫，但是——」

Sherlock把手往John那輕輕一伸。

「好吧。可能會有點疼。」

果然還是一條愚蠢的金魚John，身為軍醫，你難道不知道處理傷口必須得用酒精嗎？就算你知道，難道你也不清楚酒精在傷口上的作用嗎？就算你知道，你也不用用像哄三歲小孩子一般的語氣還跟我說「可能會有點疼」。

衣服還是昨晚的藍色襯衫和薑黃色毛衣，空氣中沒有洗髮水的香味，John昨天沒有洗澡就睡了。Sherlock微微睜開眼睛看著John，他的雙手從急救箱裡面取出繃帶和敷料，還有在盆子裡倒入消毒藥水，他拿起了鑷子，夾起了一塊敷料，嗯他下一步是要蘸上消毒藥水，然後幫我清理右上臂的傷口，那是我最重的傷口——

「呃......」儘管有了心理準備，一聲壓抑的呻吟還是從Sherlock口中溢出。

「Sherlock忍忍。」

「是不是很痛啊？」

白痴金魚John！

Sherlock沒有回答，但John從他又短又急的吸氣聲中知道了答案。

待John清理完Sherlock身上所有的傷口，Sherlock早已精疲力盡閉上了眼睛。John從地上起來，揉揉自己因為蹲得太久而發麻的腳，然後看著Sherlock。他白色的襯衫在被解開後隨意的擱在身體兩旁，因為要處理下腹的傷口，所以也鬆開了腰頭鈕，露出了灰色的內褲邊緣——

STOP！JOHN HAMISH WATSON你在想什麼！

他是你的室友，更何況他現在受傷了，難道你還要對著他這幅虛弱不堪的樣子擼出一發來表現你的男性氣概嗎？

John揉了揉自己的頭髮，走到洗手間，濕了毛巾，為Sherlock擦掉臉上的汗，然後又走進自己的房間內，拿出自己的毯子，輕輕地蓋到Sherlock身上去。

註：

[1]：S202中偵探和醫生因為「我是不是你的朋友」這個問題而吵架了，最後Sherlock對John說：「I have no friend. I've just got one. （我沒有朋友，我只有一個。）」


End file.
